Revenge?
by JohnOTastic
Summary: Okay, so maybe it's in the Wrong category, but I want it to focus on the Victorious universe #TheKillerTunaJump from Sam&Cat is just used to get a starter for the story: I was not satisfied with the episode in general, so I'm changing it and using it as starting chapter to my story, This is a Cat/Freddie pairing, please give me a chance and read and review, thanks.


**Reason I'm writing this? Well ChallengeKing PM'ed me and I watched Sam & Cat last night and I was not satisfied with the episode**

**Okay, so my take on #TheGreatTunaJump, 'cause I think they were way too much overreacting, and I'm changing nearly the whole episode, so don't get confused. Also, I'm writing this late at night just after I've seen the episode, so please forgive any mistakes, thanks :)**  
**Also, I don't like how dumb/childish they've made Cat, so in this story (and all my stories) she is going to be way more mature, but still a little childish.**  
**Lastly, this is not Seddie, I somehow can't stand it anymore, and I've probs read too much Seddie stories. Anyways, this is Cat/Freddie and only Seddie-Friendship. Why? I think they've had their chance and they blew it, maybe I'll write a Story with that pairing but not right now :)**

**Okay, I'm finished with the Authors Note, on with the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**January 18, 2014**  
**Apartment 22, Venice, Los Angeles**

„Sam's phone, where is Sam's phone?" the redhead asked herself after she jumped on her roommates bed, in search of the blondes phone. "Aha!" she cried out after successfully retrieving the phone from under the pillow. Going through the contacts she just took the next name that wasn't a restaurant, and so her thumb finally landed on: Freddie B.  
After copying the contact's details (phone number and chat name) onto her phone she tucked Sam's Pearphone back under the pillow and went back to her studying. Well she tried to study. That name was somehow familiar to her but she can't seem to recall from where. When did she hear it before?

_***Flashback***_

**August 23, 2013**  
**Bots-Restaurant, Downtown Los Angeles, L.A.**

"You know that 14 bad reviews we got on Snortz?" Sam asked. "They were all posted by the same person." "And how do you know that?" Dice asked. „'Because I called my boy Freddie B in Seattle, had him check it out. He said every single bad review we got came from the same IP address…"

_***End Flashback***_

"Cat! CAT! You still there? You kinda zoned out there. Just wanted to say that I'm now going with Jade, you wanna come along?" the blonde asked. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry, just thought of something and got distracted. No, thanks, I have to study, but have fun." Cat answered and went back to her studying.

Tried to. Again tried to study, but she couldn't concentrate on the words written in the History book and her mind drifted again away from the task in her hands.

**_*Flashback*_**

**August 27, 2011**  
**Kenan Thompson's Residence, Los Angeles**

"Hey there cuteness, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Cat asked the brown-haired boy standing awkwardly in a corner of the room looking as if he's trying not to get noticed. "Cute? Are you talking to me?" The boy asked. "Who else? And yes, I think you are very cute" the redhead answered and fluttered her eyes at him.  
She normally didn't like going up to some handsome stranger, but he was just too cute to resist. And, well she kind of knew him. He was the technical producer of iCarly, but everyone that watched the show probably knew that.  
She pulled all her nerves together and then asked him:" Do you want to get out of here or go somewhere quiet?" She got an answer but not in the language she expected. "Seguro" he said. _Good thing I understand Spanish_, she thought to herself and giggled. She took his hand and led him away from the music into a quieter area until she found a room which wasn't occupied. The girl closed the door behind them, looked at him and then locked the door…

_***End Flashback***_

_Of course, it was the tech-guy_ who spoke Spanish, now she remembered. She smiled, thinking back to what they did on that day. Maybe she could get him to…  
Her stomach grumbled. _Better get something to eat_, the redhead thought to herself and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Okay, so this is it, a bit short but, yeah, prologue.  
I mean, sure I've got a full story planned out in my head, but only when I get at least some reviews.

Please leave constructive criticism so I know in which points I could improve, thanks.

So, that's it for now, thanks for reading and reviewing

-John :)


End file.
